The present invention relates to a vibration generating motor used for portable units, particularly to a vibration-generating-motor (hereinafter referred to as "vibrating motor") mounting structure and its mounting method.
In the case of a machine, apparatus, or device, generation or reception of a signal has been notified to a user or the like by means of blinking of light by a lamp or signal sounds generated by a buzzer or the like. However, some compact apparatuses or devices are provided with a system for notifying a user of generation or reception of a signal through vibrations. They include a clock for an aurally handicapped person, and a recent portable telephone and selective calling receiver.
For a selective calling receiver, a system for notifying a user of reception of a signal by sounds of a buzzer or speaker has widely been used. At a specific place, however, it may be preferable to generate vibrations of the receiver. Therefore, some models are provided with a system for notifying a user of reception of a signal through vibrations instead of selective ringing tones by assuming the above case.
The structure disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 162747/1989 (document 1) is known as a vibration generating section used for this type of the selective calling receiver. The vibration generating section disclosed in the document 1 uses a vibrating motor as a vibration source. In the case of the vibrating motor, the rotating shaft of a DC motor is provided with a weight whose center of gravity is deviated from the rotating shaft. The vibrating motor is set on a circuit board and whose outer periphery is held by a holder and the holder is fixed to the circuit board. In the case of this structure, however, vibrations generated by the vibrating motor are conveyed to the surface of a receiver case through the circuit board. Therefore, the structure has the problems that vibrations cannot efficiently be conveyed and undesirable sounds are produced due to resonance of the circuit board.